


A Simple World of Our Own

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: A Kiss to Build a Dream On [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impossible for their relationship to remain unchanged after sharing such intimacy for an extended period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody but You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Skyfall of the characters herein. This is a not for profit fanwork.

Q had never been kissed so well or so sweetly. The tenderness of the gesture caught him off guard, he had imagined intimacy with Bond, of course he had; the man was known for his magnetic appeal. 

In his imagination the experience would have been wildly passionate and uncontrolled. This was the exact opposite. 

It felt like they had all the time in the world just to explore one another, as though his heat wasn't impending. As though he was in the middle of his cycle and they could just neck on the couch like teenagers. 

James lifted him close and guided Q to wrap his legs around his waist as he carried the younger man back into the lounge and settled them onto the couch with Q resting against his chest.

“Am I correct in assuming that you've never shared a heat?” Bonds asked softly as he stroked along the young man’s flank soothingly.

“Yes, I’ve never met anyone I trusted enough to be that vulnerable around.” Q gasped, noticeably flushed at this point, his heat approaching fast.

“I’m flattered that you trust me.”

“I must seem pathetic to you, waiting all these years for a bond mate.”

“I think it’s sweet, I think your bond mate will understand that you sought some relief before meeting him.”

“I hope so. I just can’t be alone tonight.”

“I’m glad you chose to stay, I’d have been too worried about you otherwise.”

“True, this is probably the safest place in London. Anyone would have to be crazy to try and raid the flat of a 00 agent sharing a heat.” 

They shared a laugh and settled into a comfortable silence as Q casually traced the muscles he could feel through the alphas button up shirt.

“So what do you want out of this?” Q asked hesitantly, “

“To start with I would like to know your name if I may.”

“Ainsley Helmsworth, I just don't like my name enough to go by it. I'm so relieved to have a title you have no idea.” He murmured against the older man’s throat. 

Bond processed that for a moment before interrupting his partners tentative exploration of his body. 

“Q-Ainsley love?”

“Yes?” He sat up at the serious tone in the other man’s voice.

“I don't want to bond, and we still have to be able to work together. Do you think you can do that?”

“I… don’t know. I don't know how I'll feel after we do this. I just know that I feel safe with you and I trust you and I don't want to go through this alone.”

“Thank you for being honest with me, don't look so scared, I couldn't put you out now if I wanted to, which I don’t. Like I said we're friends. We can get through this together and deal with what comes after when we get there.”

“Thank you James, this means the world to me.”

“Believe me it’s no hardship.”

And it wasn’t. 

Q’s heat lasted for the standard five days but he had taken off the full week for recovery time. 

The days had passed in a haze of pleasure and fulfillment while they tended to each other as bond mates would. 

Bond was a perfect gentleman the entire time, satisfying Ainsley every time his heat rose as well as providing food and water during the lapses between.

They shared baths to soothe their sore muscles and because any hint of distance between them became torturous; causing one or both of them to panic. 

James had been intimate with many omegas in his time, but had only shared heats with a select few; two with Tracy, one with Vesper, and now one with Ainsley. 

It was impossible for their relationship to remain unchanged after sharing such intimacy for an extended period of time. Particularly since they already had already been building a friendship built on trust and mutual respect. 

Sharing Ainsley’s heat had brought them to the precipice of forming a bond, and James was seriously considering it for the first time since Vesper.

The experience of tending to his friend during his time of need called to something deeper within Bond, his loyalty and drive to protect had served him well in his work for the crown, but his dangerous lifestyle had cost his lovers dearly. 

The thought of adding Q to that list was prohibitive, enough to make him back off the idea all together so he wavered between the two options.

It wasn't until they were reclining in the bath on what was to be the last day of Q’s heat that his biology decided for him. 

Ainsley was resting against his chest talking about his plans for the future at Bond’s urging. He enjoyed the sound of the younger man’s voice as he wasn't much of a talker himself. 

He was going on about his trouble finding a bond mate because of his work schedule, and how he had always wanted a large family and how the desire for pups was at the forefront of his mind these days.

He had been hesitant to talk of such matters with Bond, afraid that the other man would be put off by his domestic dreams, or think that the omega was trying to trap him into fatherhood. 

It was the mental image of Ainsley bonded to another alpha and forever out of James’ reach as anything other than a colleague and friend that made up his mind. 

As they drained the tub and playfully toweled each other off, Bond kissed Q on the side of his neck, just where he would bite if they were to form a bond. 

Q tensed and stilled, but didn't move away, “What are you doing?” he asked breathily.

“What do you think?” Bond replied, still mouthing at the sensitive area on the other man's neck.

“I…can't tell.”

“Never took you for a coward, Q.” Bond nipped lightly at the spot, as goose bumps flickered over the omegas sensitive skin. 

“‘m not one, just, you don’t want me- don’t want a bond. You said…” his voice started soft and faded to a whisper into the stillness around them as Bond turned him in the circle of his arms.

“I know we skipped a step, but I would like to try courting you. Properly Ainsley, if you'll let me.”

His proclamation was met with shocked silence as the omega took his measure. 

“I don't know what to say. I never thought, never imagined that you would even consider a permanent bond, not after…” 

Vesper. Her name went unsaid between them. 

“I know what I said, and I meant it at the time, just as I mean this now.”

“And if you change your mind down the line?”

“That’s why I’m asking for courtship Ainsley, not a bond. At least not right now.” He pulled his now shivering lover back into the bedroom and snuggled them into a nest of sheets. 

“Think on it love, for me?” He murmured smoothing the wild tangle of damp curls away from his partners face. 

“I will James.” He promised, snuggling into the older man’s chest and drifting off to sleep, falling into dreams of shared heats and blond pups with a handsome 00 by his side.


	2. Falling from One to Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphas weren't the only ones with courting rituals and Q’s omega father had shown him a thing or two about pleasing an alpha.

Q woke the next morning still wrapped in his lover’s arms. His heat had ended during the night with Bond tenderly helping the exhausted omega through two more waves of agonizing need. 

The memory of his gentle care brought tears to Ainsley’s eyes as he wondered whether the other man would still be interested in courting him now that his hormones had settled.

The echoing sorrow that filled him at the thought of James rescinding his offer surprised him. His connection to the alpha ran deeper than he thought. 

They deserved the chance to see where this could lead. 

That in mind, he decided to accept the other man's offer of courtship and explore the possibility of forming a bond; of starting a pack of their own.

He shifted away from the sleeping alpha, soothing the other man back to sleep as he stirred fitfully at the loss of his bedmate. 

Q wrapped himself in one of James’ discarded button up shirts, calmed by the heady scent clinging to the fabric. He headed to the kitchen to see what he could throw together.

Alphas weren't the only ones with courting rituals and Q’s omega father had shown him a thing or two about pleasing an alpha.

He acquainted himself with James’ thankfully well stocked kitchen. Apparently he had an MI6 vetted service that kept his flat clean and livable at all times. 

Q went about preparing a filling breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and coffee before setting up a tray and returning to the bedroom to rouse his still dozing lover.

James sat up as Q reentered the room, those beautiful blue eyes lighting up as he saw the tray Ainsley was carrying.

He shifted to lean against the headboard and took the tray so that Q could climb up next to him and cuddle against his side.

“Hmmm, an old fashioned boy, I like that.” He teased kissing stealing a kiss from his blushing, young lover.

“Well I had to be sure you'd get the message old man.”

“I got it, loud and clear. And I won't give you cause to regret it.” James responded seriously, looking the younger man in the eye as he spoke. 

This time it was Ainsley who closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss. “See that you don't.”

They shared a quiet breakfast in bed, with Bond feeding them both from the tray. He literally refused to allow the omega to lift a finger for the rest of the day.

“You're supposed to be resting! Your heat ended less than twelve hours ago!” exclaimed the exasperated agent when he caught the younger man trying to clean the mess he’s made in the kitchen.

“How else am I supposed to show you I accepted your suit?” 

“Oh, I can think of a few ways.” The agent teased before pulling his lover into the living room to spend the afternoon making out on the couch.

“You’re incorrigible!”

“You love it.”

“God help me I do.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Much to Q’s surprise, James took courting as seriously as he did any mission.

He escorted the young man to and from work whenever he was in London, and provided a car service for him when he wasn’t.

“I like taking the tube!” 

“Nobody likes taking the tube.”

“Well I’m used to it!”

“Get used to this.” Bond had chuckled wryly as they wrangled morning traffic yet again in a non descript car MI6 had provided for his use.

James booked hours for them at the gun range at headquarters and taught the younger man marksmanship.

“Being my partner will always have risks. You need to be able to protect yourself when I’m not with you.”

He even had the boffin program a palm coded gun for himself.

“It’s a bit much; I really don't see myself ever needing one.” The younger man pressed, they'd had this conversation before and James was wary of pushing the other man too far. He tried another tactic.

“For me? I worry about you when I'm away and it wouldn't do for me to be distracted on a mission now would it?” he cajoled, knowing how his lover worried when he was overseas.

Q looked stricken at the thought and immediately sent his prints to the armory. He was carrying within the week. 

As much as he protested, Q truly loved the attention and Bond could tell. The younger man looked quietly pleased each time Bond arrived to pick him up, or scheduled another hour at the range. 

It so happened that the omega was a natural with a gun in his hand. The first time he hit all the kill zones in one clip, he had turned to James with a smile, seeking his approval; green eyes alight with joy. 

The agent had never seen a more beautiful sight and in that moment, he realized he was in love.

There was no sudden moment of falling for Ainsley, it happened slowly over time. 

As the months went on and he spent more time with the agent than not, when his little flat in the complex felt less like home than Bonds penthouse, when the secure car service came for him rain or shine and he felt cared for and protected. 

His instincts purred at the treatment and the respect and affection he felt for his alpha grew until it consumed him entirely. 

Until he could not differentiate his love for James from the beat of his heart. 

Ainsley realized this one night as he lay in the other man's arms. The agent was bone tired after a recent mission, but he had still taken the time to retrieve Ainsley from his flat and bring him here to sleep, just to sleep because Bond said he couldn't rest without him in his arms.

Q felt his heart swell with love so deep he thought he might burst with it. He spent the night awake, watching the rise and fall of his lover’s chest, refusing to miss another waking moment of bliss.


	3. A Kiss is Still a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look beautiful, darling. I’ll be the envy of every alpha in attendance.” James said as he tied the younger man’s tie and pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck, loving the way it made him shiver.

The breach in Q-Branch had been resolved by the time their shared heat ended and Ainsley had returned to a far different branch dynamic than the one he had left.

The traitor turned out to be Kalista, a fellow omega hired a few years before Ainsley and bitter that the younger man had been promoted ahead of her. 

She was brilliant at her job, but had underestimated the changes the new Q had brought to the security system.

Her plan appeared to have been to create a breach and allow other agencies access to all manner of personnel and mission files. 

It was a sound plan and had it worked, Q would have been called into account and discredited. 

R, his second in command had recalled the entire department to hunt for the leak, the traitor had been discovered in their midst and arrested by MI6 internal police. 

That was the cleaned up version of the story Q read in the action report. In fact it had taken over 36 hours of nonstop hacking and troubleshooting by the entire department, many of whom had already been at home or en route, and some who had been on non emergency leave. 

Thankfully Ainsley had ordered and supervised a complete system overhaul after scrubbing Silva from the network almost single handedly to ensure that the job was done properly.

He had put fail-safe in place which had immediately alerted R to the compromised section of the system. As the fail safes were triggered one after another, it became clear that the attacks were made to look as though they were external, when they were in fact being hacked from the inside out. 

The odds of Kalista succeeding in her plan were astronomical, or would have been had the new Q not safe guarded against every hacking eventuality, and was paranoid to boot. 

Since no information leak actually occurred and the traitor was found and removed, M was able to spin the breach as a triumph of MI6 technological advancement and gain more funding for Q-Branch.

In short, Ainsley returned a conquering hero and he hadn't even been present for the battle. 

It was by all accounts and standards, a win for M, a win for Q-Branch and a win for Ainsley. The young omega hated to be the center of attention but it was unavoidable in this situation.

Upon reclaiming control of his department his first order of business was to give R a raise and reset the leave clock for the year. 

He offered R another raise if he would go to the political gala M “requested” he attend, apparently the new director wanted to show off his wunderkind. 

R, an atypically shy alpha had adamantly refused and now, a few weeks before the start of his next heat, Ainsley was preparing to attend his first black tie event as an executive at MI6.

James was as proud as an alpha could be of his brilliant courting partner. He had even taken Ainsley to his personal tailor for his first bespoke suit to celebrate. 

He also selfishly wanted to see to see the young man kitted out in a properly fitted tuxedo. 

James had returned from an escort mission in Russia just in time for the final fitting and surprised his young lover by waiting for him when he stepped out of the dressing room.

“James! You're back early!” Q rushed into his sweethearts embrace and held on tight. “I missed you.” He whispered.

“I know, you seemed quite put out with me when we spoke the other day,” he said with a smile before pulling away slightly. “Come on; let me see Gustav’s hard work.” 

Q stepped back with a pout, “I wasn't put out with you I was worried you might miss our date tomorrow. I don’t want to go without you.”

“Be honest love, you don't want to go at all.” James said with a chuckle. 

Q stepped back with a renewed pout as Gustav appeared as if summoned to take the final measure of the suit.

“Don't frown so little one, you ruin the perfect picture you make.” The tailor chided lightly as James walked a slow circle around the two eyeing his lover from every angle. 

“You've done it again Gustav, the suit is perfection.”

“Well I had a lot to work with, who knew what he was hiding under all that loose garb?”

“Well, I had some idea.” James hid a smile as both omegas blushed at the implication.

“Well Mr. James, I hope you plan to make an honest omega out of my little brother, don't be a tease.”

It was Q’s turn to laugh as the alpha looked abashed as the elderly omega took him to task.

“I'll try not to disappoint.”

“I'll hold you to that young alpha. I can have the suit ready in under an hour if you want to pick it up today, or you can come back tomorrow, as you see fit.”

“We'll head out for a bite of dinner and be back for it in few.”

Q smiled his agreement as he hurried to the dressing room to change.

Bond cancelled the car service and called ahead to reserve a table for late lunch at a Thai place they both loved. 

After a brief cuddle in the car to mingle their scents, they headed off for some alone time.

“Sorry I was gone so long.” Bond said as Q nuzzled against him while they waited for their food to arrive.

“It was only a couple of weeks.” Q hushed.

“It’s hard being away from you.” 

“I know the feeling; I hear it gets easier after a bond.”

“Are you hinting at something young man?” he teased.

Q blushed as the alpha kissed his cheek, “I was just telling you what I heard.”

“I'll be sure to keep that in mind.” He murmured pulling Q to settle against him as their waitress returned with their meal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The following evening they got ready together at the penthouse. Q had already packed a bag and planned to stay the night. 

Bond had helped him dress and even took the time to show him how to shave properly with a straight razor.

James of course looked dashing his traditional black and white with gold accent cuff links and tie clip.

Q was wearing dark gray with white accents that played off his creamy completion and drew attention to his emerald eyes.

“You look beautiful, darling. I’ll be the envy of every alpha in attendance.” James said as he tied the younger man’s tie and pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck, loving the way it made him shiver. 

Q blushed at the comment, unaccustomed to praise for anything other than his technological abilities.

“Thanks James, I hardly recognize myself in this get up.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’d rather stay in…” he murmured sliding his hands up the agent’s broad chest and looping them lightly over his shoulders.

“Don't tempt me minx, your boss demands our attendance at this rally.”

“It’s not a rally!”

“Call it what you will.” He replied pulling him close for a deep, slow kiss, only pulling back once the omega was gasping into his mouth.

“Promise we'll leave as soon as possible.”

“I promise love, and then back home for the night.”

“I like the sound of that.” He sighed peeking through his eyelashes. “if we must?”

“We must.” James helped him into his overcoat and closed up the flat.

“Are we taking your real car tonight?”

“Yes finally, no need to be inconspicuous where we’re going.”

“Good, I know how you've hated driving family sedans.”

“I think that will always be your job darling,” he said with a grimace as he started the car.

“I can work with that.”

They shared a soft smile and headed out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

James and Ainsley arrived fashionably late to the gala and left the car with the valet.

“Keep it close, we won’t be long.” 

“Yes sir,” quipped the young valet subtly eyeing Ainsley much to Bond’s amusement. 

“You've already got admirers love,” he said, offering his arm as an escort.

“Maybe he just likes the cut of my suit,” he teased lightly grasping the proffered elbow.

“Oh, I'm sure that’s a part it.” 

“Stop it you; help me find Mallory so we can get this over with.”

“Gladly, I can't wait to get you home.”

“Will you help me out of this penguin suit?”

“That’s the plan.” He murmured lifting two champagne flutes from a passing waiter and passing over to his companion.

An hour later they had met with Mallory and been introduced around. Bond kept Q supplied with canapés and light hors d'oeuvres even as he sweet talked whatever guests came his way.

Ainsley impressed the old guard with his posh manners and quick mind. 

He was surprised to find that he had a great many fans after the Silva debacle and his rebuild of the entire branch under emergency circumstances.

Just as he and Mallory completed a circuit of the room, James reappeared at his side.

“If you’ll excuse us gentlemen, I’m stealing this young man for a dance.” He said with a roguish wink.

“If I were twenty years younger I’d have beat you to it young alpha!” They moved away from the group to the sound of soft laughter and playful ribbing.

“How’s your evening been?”

“Better than I thought, I love this song.” Ainsley smiled as the band began to play As Time Goes By as they began to move slowly across the ballroom.

“Me too, it reminds me of you when I’m away.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Q mused aloud.

“Must have been something good,” James joked as Q threw his head back and laughed out loud. 

“Look at you drawing attention to yourself.”

“You did that on purpose!” He accused eyes light with laughter.

“Maybe, but I doubt you can prove it.”

“You're lucky I like you.”

“I know.” He smiled and dipped him much to the younger man’s delight. 

They made their excuses shortly thereafter and headed back to the flat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Q was noticeably nervous on the ride back.

There was a certain tension in the air that had been building between them over the course of the past few weeks.

They had been taking their courtship seriously and in spite of the amount of time they spent together including a few sleepovers, they had yet to be intimate again.

Q had also noticed that Bond had not seduced anyone on or off mission since their shared heat. 

This display of faithfulness had touched him deeply and strengthened his trust in the alpha. He finally felt ready to take their relationship further.

“Relax love; that’s over and done with.” Bond’s voice pulled Ainsley out of his reverie. They had arrived back at the flat and begun to settle in for the evening. 

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“A penny for them,” James moved in close and began to help Q out of his tux in an attempt to keep it from getting hopelessly wrinkled.

“I was thinking about…us.”

“Good things I hope.” James asked as he moved on to remove the other man’s cufflinks.

“Great things, yeah,” he pressed his lips together and shifted slightly.

“What’s wrong love? You've been on edge since we left.” James asked smoothing Q’s chocolate curls back from his face.

“I thought tonight we might…” He eyed the bed suggestively in lieu of finishing his thought.

“I thought so too, but it’s fine if you’re not ready.” James soothed, “you’re worth the wait.”

“That’s not it! I am ready; I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You never could.”

“The only time we were together, the only time I've EVER. Well I was in heat and I don’t know what to do outside of it.” He wound down looking embarrassed at his outburst.

“Is that all? I can show you that.” James pulled him close and whispered against his full lips. “You have no idea how I've wanted to show you that.” 

He finished undressing them efficiently and moved to sit on the bed, gesturing for the younger man to join him.

“Do you trust me darling?” James asked once Ainsley was sitting astride him dressed only in his boxers.

“Yes, with my life, with my heart, with all of me.”

He leaned into an embrace that didn't end until morning.


	4. It Had to Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he were a different kind of man, this would be enough for him. Working at a job he loved, being the best in his field with the love of a good alpha at his side. They could stay like this forever, form a bond and work for England in some form or another until death or age stopped them. At times, Ainsley almost convinced himself that it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light angst, to get worse before it gets better, but no relationship is without its hardships!

Ainsley was on cloud nine. He and James had spent the rest of the weekend ensconced in the penthouse flat making love and planning their future.

Ainsley had shown off his cooking skills several more times, his urges to provide comfort and security for his mate nearly overwhelming him on a few occasions.

James always watched him closely for signs of fatigue or anxiety. Omegas could and would work themselves to exhaustion seemingly without feeling it, only to collapse or suffer some other physical malady.

This was a point of concern for the alpha, knowing how seriously his young lover took his job, knowing that he had willingly worked for days on end while working on a project or running a mission.

It was the same approach he took to his relationship with James; with a single minded focus that flattered the alpha as much as it humbled him.

It was also a very concerning trait that would eventually lead to burnout if not carefully managed.

This was an uphill battle because it was so difficult for Q to ignore his mate guarding instincts that made putting his alpha first his main priority.

Though he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, Ainsley began to feel overwhelmed as their courtship progressed. He was pushing himself too hard, but didn't know how to stop.

He had worked his entire life to get to this point in his career, he was a rising star at MI6, a jewel in their crown and the higher ups were not shy about letting him know it.

If he were a different kind of man, this would be enough for him. Working at a job he loved, being the best in his field with the love of a good alpha at his side.

They could stay like this forever, form a bond and work for England in some form or another until death or age stopped them.

At times, Ainsley almost convinced himself that it would be enough. But lying to himself had never been his forte. He wanted pups, wanted to be part of a pack again, didn’t want to feel that his loyalties were divided between his head and his heart.

Q was torn. James was no help; he didn't understand the headspace Q was in though he tried his best to support his overworked partner.

It all came to a head one day about a week before his next heat leave was set to start. Madison, another male omega who worked as a PA for one of the other section heads, came to work glowing following his own heat leave.

He smelled divine, and Q couldn't place why until James stopped by to pick him up for lunch and smiled sweetly at the other omega who was talking to one of the R&D techs about an upcoming mission.

Though James was always professional and polite to all of their colleagues, he was only openly friendly with a select few and he had never shown a marked interest in the other omega before.

Q felt an irrational sting of jealousy as the alpha made his way over to him, though he tried to cover it with a display of nonchalance.

“Something wrong, sweet?” James asked softly enough not to be overheard by anyone who happened by.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you're making the ‘I'm angry but I don’t want you to know it face.’ Plus I saw you smile when I walked in, but in the time it took me to get here from the door, that all changed.”

“Damn spies.”

“You love it. Let’s go somewhere and talk.”

After a moment, Q handed control over to R and stepped into his office followed by Bond who closed the door behind them.

“Alright, what was that?” Ainsley rounded on the alpha.

“What was what?” James seemed genuinely baffled.

“You and Madison, that’s what. He’s bonded you know, just got back from heat leave if it was the scent distracting you.”

James laughed, “I guess alphas are more attuned to it.”

“To what?” Q hated to miss something, hated the thought of his alpha being “attuned to” another omega.

“He just got back from heat leave and will soon be out to have his pups.

Q flushed. “That was the smell.”

“Yes love, you must have missed it because of the hormones you're taking.” James moved closer pulling the other man into a light embrace.

Ainsley leaned into his arms and pressed himself close “I’m sorry, I was acting crazy.”

“It’s ok, I'm used to it.” He laughed at the other mans affronted face. “Everything ok now?”

Much to both of their surprise, Q began to cry. His soft green eyes welled up with tears that spilled down his flushed cheeks.

“What’s wrong love?” James asked, panicked. He sat on the small couch Ainsley used for naps and pulled him into his lap, pressing the omegas face against the side of his neck, knowing how his scent calmed the other man.

After a few moments of quiet sobbing in his alphas arms, Q was finally able to speak in hiccupping breaths.

“It’s just, sometimes I feel like that will never be me.” He whispered brokenly.

“Oh darling,” James stroked his hair soothingly until his breathing evened out and his scent was no longer laced with anxiety.

“Don't talk like that. You're still young; we have all the time in the world before we need to worry about pups.”

Q sniffled but didn’t respond.

“Tell me what you're thinking. “Bond pressed.

“What if I want to worry about them now?” Q asked hesitantly

James pulled back and gazed into Ainsley’s face searchingly. “That’s a pretty big decision love, you‘re right on the cusp of your heat are you sure this isn't your hormones talking?”

Q sighed and settled back into his alphas arms. “That’s one aspect of this yes, but not all. I've been thinking about this for a long time. All my life really, and now that I've found you I don't want to waste any more time.”

They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the feel of each other.

“Why don't you take a half day and we'll go back to flat and talk about this. You're not going to be any use here after all this upset.” James carefully suggested, aware of the fragile emotional state of his omega.

Ainsley sighed at the thought of leaving early and finally sorting through the mess his emotions had become in recent weeks. He knew James was right about his level of distraction after this incident.

“Let me call M and let R know.”

“I'll bring the car around.” James set him on his feet lightly and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as he turned to go.

“James?”

“Yes Q?” he turned back, one hand on the door.

“Thanks.” He whispered with a shy smile.

“Anytime, love.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they made it back to the penthouse, James had Q take a nap while he made them a light lunch.

He woke the younger man reluctantly; he seemed so exhausted curled around James’ pillow as if he could absorb his scent into himself. He looked so slim and frail; the alpha in Bond demanded that he feed his mate and comfort him.

Steeling himself for the conversation ahead, he gently shook the omegas shoulder. “Darling? Can you sit up and eat something for me?” James asked quietly. Q came awake slowly and turned to press against him sleepily.

“Come on darling, you can go back to sleep right after.” James insisted, growing more concerned as Q sat up and went for the food tray without even reaching for his glasses.

The alpha settled behind him and leaned against the headboard cradling the younger man between his legs. Bond pulled the tray close and hand fed Ainsley until he was fully sated and falling asleep again.

“Rest love,” he whispered tucking the omega back into bed and clearing the food away before settling in a chair next to the bed to watch over Q while he thought over the events leading to the young man’s outburst today.

Clearly they had an important conversation ahead; James just hoped that they would come out the other side still intact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ainsley woke, he was lying in Bond’s bed alone, while the man himself was sat in an armchair watching him.

“Damn spies,” he teased, surprised by how tired he still felt after sleeping for what must have been hours. The sun was completely down, and the room was bathed in darkness.

“You love it.” Bond teased back, but his heart wasn't in it.

“We need to talk?”

“Yes love and it’s been a long time coming.”

Q sat up with a sigh and reached for his glasses on the night stand, for some reason that seemed to cheer Bond up. “Glad to see you're back.” He waved away the inquisitive look he received in return for the comment.

“I thought you might care for a bath?”

Q nodded eagerly, it had been too long since they had shared a soak in the tub, and he had missed the intimacy it brought.

“I'll go run one; you rest for a bit longer.” James stood and scratched Q’s scalp lightly making the younger man purr and arch into his touch.

“Don't take too long.” He called out lovingly as the other man stepped into the en suite and began to fill the tub.

Q stretched out on the bed feeling emotionally spent. Hopefully he could express himself well enough for James to understand him this time. Well enough for him to understand himself.

It was times like this that he really missed his omega father; he would have known just the right thing to say the get Ainsley through this situation. He felt the twinge of melancholy that arose whenever he thought of his parents.

“Help me say the right thing Dad,” he whispered to the memory of his father.

“Are you ready?” He looked up to see James standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel around his waist.

“Yeah babe, I’m ready.”

They soaked in the tub with Bond giving Ainsley a luxurious shampoo and head massage that completely relaxed the overwrought omega.

“You can't keep going on like this.” James said softly.

“I know.”

“Work, us, and now you want to add pups… I just don't see how Ainsley.”

“I know.” A hot tear slipped down his cheek.

“Hey, hey I’m not saying no, I’m asking how this can work because I know we both want it to work.” He pulled the brunette back to rest fully against his chest.

“Yes James, I want that more than anything. That’s what’s so hard about this.” His voice shook as he finally accepted the truth hidden at the core of his rioting emotions.

“I want this more than anything. More than my career, more than my life’s work, it all pales in comparison to what I feel when I’m with you.”

“Ainsley, I feel the same, you're more important to me than anything or anyone in the world.”

“You don't understand James!” he turned to face his lover and placed his hands on either side of the alphas neck. “I always thought that this was fulfillment, my work in espionage has satisfied me until now. I thought that I would find my alpha and we would have some pups, and I would be working and creating and still advancing my career. But look at me, I'm falling apart. I can't keep doing this. Look at what one day and one pregnancy have done!”

“I do understand Ainsley. I've missed being part of a pack as well and I gave up hope of finding anyone after Vesper.” He said her name without flinching, while still gazing into Q’s eyes, surprising his young lover with the intensity of his emotion.. “I'm so glad I found you, so honored that you want to make me your alpha.” Tears pricked his eyes as they came together in a deep kiss that they were slow to break.

“I know that I can’t really know how you feel about the desire to have pups, to make and keep a den for them, I see how hard it is for you that this desire is beginning to overtake your…career ambitions.”

Q sighed heavily and pressed his forehead to Bond’s. “I know I look young, I know I am young! But I'm still older than most omegas when they have their first litter and I'm starting to feel it.”

“Well we still have some time don't we? Before your hormone shot wears off?”

“Yes, this will be my last covered heat.”

“So let’s say we stick with the plan. We bond next week during your heat and see how we work together as a bonded pair, we'll have a few months to decide whether we want to renew the shot for your next heat.”

Q looked stunned. “You're saying we should let it lapse? You know I can still get pregnant between heats!”

“The odds of that are slim, besides it’s not like we can't afford it. And this will give you some time to get used to your own hormones again. Time to decide how being a dad and being quartermaster would work for you. Talk to the other omegas at 6, see how they handle it.”

James could practically see the gears turning in his omegas head as he weighed the options as James presented them.

“Alright, it’s a deal.” Ainsley said with a slow smile.

“And if you change your mind-“

“-Or you change yours.”

“Or I change mine; we talk it over and see where we stand. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

They sealed it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Comments are cherished above all things!!


	5. A Reason to Start Over New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to explain other than when you hold your newborn pup for the first time, nothing in the world matters but the security of your pack.

“Oh darling, nobody comes back from birth leave.”

Ainsley sighed in frustration; he had been hearing some variation of that message from each of the omegas he spoke to.

“But why? Why is the return rate so low?”

“That’s just how it is, how it’s always been.” Q was in mid conversation with Ravhel, an omega from human resources.

“So you don't have pups?”

“Not yet, I'm still courting.” She said with a blush. “I can ask around, see if any former employees are willing to speak to you about their reasons. But Q?”

“Yes?”

“The return rate is about 10% across the board, any industry any field and only in extenuating circumstances.”

“That’s absurd!”

“I think it must be biological. Maybe we'll only understand once we're on the other side.” She said with a sympathetic shrug.

“I didn't get to be Q by making uninformed decisions. I need real answers, real data.” He insisted.

“Well you see what you can find on your end, and I'll set up some interviews for you. I know we'd hate to lose you Q.”

“I'd hate to lose me too, but I feel like it’s inevitable.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rahvel was true to her word and set up a series of interview with former MI6 employed omegas who had worked before and after bonding, but had never returned from their birth leave.

Q had looked into research studies on the matter and found the most likely conclusion to be bonding. Parents described their connection to their pups as the lesser bond. He felt his heart clench at the medical description of the connection formed to a pup immediately following birth.

It made him think of his parents, who had always wanted more children but had been unable to have any after him. He remembered the connection they shared with one another, with him. That secure feeling of belonging to a pack that he hadn't felt since their death.

That feeling was worth everything, but Ainsley was omega enough to admit to being afraid of losing himself, of losing all that he had worked for over the years to his family responsibilities. Half of him shied away in terror, but the other half cried its approval and wanted to dive head long into being James’ pack mate.

“I just feel pulled in two directions.” Q quietly lamented.

“I know exactly how you feel!” Exclaimed Marisa, one of his former R&D techs who had left a little over a year ago towards the end of her first pregnancy. She had invited him to her home for an in depth chat after hearing about his search for answers.

They were currently sat on the floor of her den with Marisa’s four pups surrounding them. She had been pregnant twice and given birth to twins both times. One of whom was curled up happily in Ainsley’s lap and showed no signs of leaving.

“Do you ever miss work?”

“And when do I have the time to miss work?” She asked with a self deprecating laugh. “I do keep my hand in the game, staying on top of my certifications and keeping track of new tech. When the pups are older I want to have the option of going back, but I  
know how fast that world turns so we'll see.”

Q hesitated a moment before speaking again. “I don't want to offend you…”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Did your alpha insist that you not come back? I know they get possessive; especially with a new pack. I just wondered if that’s why the return rate is so low. Most omegas won’t stand against their alpha in pack matters.”

Marisa blushed and looked away. “It wasn't like that Q. Not at all. In fact… it was me who was possessive. I couldn't trust my pups with anyone else. The thought of leaving them woke me from a dead sleep in tears. I panicked!  
I nearly lost it one day when he came home smelling like another omega. Not in an intimate sense, just like someone else had touched him; been near him. Jealousy just surged up inside, it filled me and…that’s when we had our second set.” She was practically whispering the final sentence with her gaze fixed on the floor.

Ainsley was speechless.

So was Marisa.

The sound of the kids playing was the only sound in the room until the little one resting on his lap whimpered for attention.

Instantly distracted, he stroked her downy hair until she snuggled against his stomach and closed her eyes.

“And on that note its nap time.” Marisa said brightly, trying to clear the awkward atmosphere that had settled following her announcement.

They piled the pups on a cushion where they all curled around each other and fell asleep within moments.

“They went down fast today; you must have worn them out with all that playing earlier.” Marisa still wouldn't meet his gaze.

“I’m happy to help however I can.” He said with a smile.

“You don’t think less of me?” She asked, still a trifle shy.

“Less? No; differently but not less.”

Their eyes met and they burst into quiet laughter.

“I just never imagined-“

“Believe me neither did he!”

“Wow, no wonder the other omegas didn't want to go into detail about why they didn't return.”

“Well they don’t know you, Q. I certainly wouldn't-couldn't tell a stranger about that time in my life. It’s hard to explain other than when you hold your newborn pup for the first time, nothing in the world matters but the security of your pack.”

“If you could go back and do it all again, knowing what you know now?”

“In a heartbeat, Q. I wouldn't change a thing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“That was the only answer they all had in common.” He was telling James as the cuddled on the couch, a movie playing softly in the back ground.

The agent had just returned from a successful extraction mission in Southeast Asia. It had gone as smoothly as could be managed and the asset was now safe in MI6 protection.

“Glad to see you kept busy while I was gone.”

“Well I had a mission of my own.”

“So you did, and have you reached a conclusion?”

“I think I need to seriously begin training R to take over my position.”

“You want to step down?” James seemed shocked at the notion.

“You're surprised?”

“I honestly thought you were going to ask if we could postpone pups for a few years.”

Q laughed so long and hard that James began to look concerned.

“If you were in my head you'd know why that’s so funny!” he said wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

“So let me in on the joke.” He said nuzzling his omega playfully.

All I think about all day everyday is you, me, and a pack of our own. I’m officially at that age James, and putting it off would only drive me mad.”

“Don't fight your instincts.” James said thoughtfully.

“That always was sound advice.”

“Well then let’s take it.”

“Really?”

“Really, I think about it too, though I do take breaks for other things.” He joked.

“Well some of us are walking biological time bombs and don’t have that luxury.” He said with a pout that the agent immediately kissed off his face.

“So what’s the plan Quartermaster?”

“Well R is clearly trained to run the branch in case of emergencies.”

“Yes, he did an admirable job during your last heat.”

“Exactly right, so I just need to focus on the managerial side of things, the paper work, jobs assignments, special projects and etcetera.”

He went quiet, pressed against his lover as his mind raced with plans for the next few months.

“Ainsley?”

“Yes love?”

“You know this is all very exciting but I'm more looking forward to next week.” He nipped the omegas neck with a playful growl that set the other man off in a fit of laughter.

“Oh! You have a one track mind!”

“Only when it comes to making you mine.” James murmured against Q’s throat.

“I can't believe it’s almost here.”

“Are you all done packing?”

“Just about, my neighbors helped.”

“That’s good; I hate to think of you hauling heavy boxes around because I couldn’t some in and help.”

“You big softie! No one would believe me if I told them how sweet you are.”

“Well I’m only sweet to you and your testimony is unfairly biased.” He teased lightly.

“Damn, I suppose you're right. I'll take this secret to my grave 007.”

“Oh I don't know I suppose our pups might see this side of me every once in a while.”

“What do you mean every once in a while? You're going to be the fun one!”

James pretended to think on that for a moment, “hmmm, that is true…”

“Hey! You're not supposed to agree!” came his indignant reply.

“You always said you value my honesty!”

He burst into laughter as Ainsley wrestled him onto his back and pulled his arms above his head.

“Now who’s fun?” he challenged, green eyes sparkling with mirth.

In one smooth move James flipped them over reversing their positions exactly.

“Still me.” He whispered against Ainsley’s lips before claiming them in a soft kiss.

“Always you.” He agreed, happier than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter is from The Reason By Hoobastank. So our boys have a plan! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Comments are cherished above all things!


	6. My Kind of Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had worried that he would feel territorial having another put their mark on his personal space, and he did, but not in the way that he expected. Ainsley was now a part of his territory, his most cherished possession, the heart at the center of his life.

Early the following week, Q took an unprecedented personal day to oversee his official move to the penthouse. 

Ainsley and the building staff worked together to bring his few belongings to the loading dock behind the building.

As he watched the MI6 approved movers load the small moving van, he reflected on how quickly his life had changed in a few short months.

The night before, his housing mates had thrown him a bonding party to say farewell. He was always welcome back, but just as when he moved to college and returned home for visits, it wouldn't be the same, this wasn't his home anymore.

The thought made him unaccountably sad and it was with a heavy heart that he went with the landlord for a final walkthrough of the tiny flat that had been his home for the past several years. 

His fellow omegas had been his support for the most difficult time of his life, without them he would never have been emotionally ready to start a pack of his own.

By the time James arrived to pick him up, he was in tears. James had always been an excellent reader of people; it’s what made him so good at his job. 

He didn't take Ainsley’s quiet devastation to heart. They were both orphans, he recalled how it felt when the former M had ordered him shot. When Vesper had betrayed him; had been in love with another for the entirety of their time together. 

It always hurt to say goodbye: even when you had time to prepare for it.

They spent the remainder of the day unpacking the majority of Ainsley’s belongings and setting up the flat as theirs. The simple act of working together to create a den soothed the distressed omega as did the tea and physical comfort the alpha kept him supplied with.

By the time they were ready for dinner, the second bedroom had been turned into an office of sorts for all of Q’s gadgets and devices and all of his clothing had been placed in the wardrobe that James had bought just for him.

They settled in the dining room to eat the quick meal that Ainsley had put together while James showered. 

It was this simple act of domesticity that made the flat feel like home. No more lonely dinners for one, or begging off his neighbors when he was too tired to cook. He smiled to himself as he surveyed the flat, which was now evenly theirs. Home, it had a nice ring to it.

~~~

James had worried that he would feel territorial having another put their mark on his personal space, and he did, but not in the way that he expected. Ainsley was now a part of his territory, his most cherished possession, the heart at the center of his life.

Though he didn't say anything, he felt a quiet sense of pride fill him at the thought of their successful courtship. It validated his worth as an alpha that he could bring an omega like Q to want a bond, to want his pups. 

He had never made it so far with Vesper, and Tracy had been hesitant on the issue of starting a pack with an “absentee alpha” as she termed it. 

He had understood her fears and respected them, even as he hid his hurt and disappointment over choosing between the career he loved, and the family he craved. 

With Q, he didn't have to make that choice, the other man had never pressed him on it, and Bond had come to realize that he never would. 

It made him consider options he never had before. He didn't want to be an absentee alpha, didn’t want to risk leaving Ainsley unattended for his upcoming heats off birth control. 

The trust that the omega placed in him to make the right decisions for both of them was humbling and made him want to rise to the occasion. 

They needed to have another talk, and soon, but for now they celebrated their first night living together by making love on the plush fur rug that graced the living room floor.

~~~

A few days later they were sorting through the last of Q’s boxes yet to be unpacked as they waited for him to enter active heat. 

The onset was sudden, faster than ever before and Ainsley was never more grateful for the agent’s quick reflexes as his knees gave out when the first wave pulled him under.

“I’m here, I've got you love.”

“I know James.”

“Are you ready?” he asked with the seriousness of a man used to losing everything he loved just as it was within reach

“As I’ll ever be.” Ainsley reassured him with a gasp, tilting his head to expose the creamy expanse of his unblemished throat. 

“Me too.”

They successfully bonded on their second attempt during that first wave of heat.

The rest of the week passed in a rush of tender love making and sweet pillow talk that neither man wanted to end.

~~~

“You smell like me.”

“No, you smell like me!”

“Let’s agree that we smell like us.”

“I like that. Us.”

“My new favorite word.”

They laughed and snuggled under the blanket as they waited for the next rise.

~~~

“Let’s stay here forever, just like this.” Q whispered as James drifted between waking and sleep after sating the younger man’s need yet again.

“Alright, on one condition.” He murmured cracking one eye open to gaze fondly at his bond mate lounging across his chest.

“Name it.”

“Make it forever and one day and you've got yourself a deal.”

“Done.” Ainsley said with a wry chuckle, “you're trying to make me a gambling omega.”

“Is it working?”

“Not yet.”

“I’ll have to try harder.”

“Well you have the rest of your life, I’m sure you’ll figure something out old man.” He teased mercilessly.

James rolled him over and proceeded to do just that.

~~~

They were permitted two weeks off following their bonding heat to establish their pack dynamic. It came with an ease that astounded both of them. 

They had each been regaled by bonded members of their own sex about how controlling alphas became, or how clingy omegas were. 

While they struggled with these issues for a brief while, they were fully balanced and able to return from leave right on time. This was rare with agents, who tended to be very territorial alphas. Most needed extended time off to establish a livable dynamic with  
their bond mates.

When asked about it, each man gave credit to the other; James lauded Q for instinctively knowing when to push and when to submit. Meanwhile Q praised the agent for keeping his possessiveness in check to the best of his ability. 

~~~

The two weeks off had also served to give R the chance to run the branch fully on his own. By all accounts it had gone very well, with a few minor blips that could be chalked up to inexperience. 

That in mind, Q threw himself into fully training the other man with a single minded focus that spoke to his love of the job, and the respect he held for the service they provided their country.

With Q back from leave and in no danger of going into heat anytime soon, James began taking missions again, though he still refrained from sharing his body with anyone else while out in the field. 

His mission success rate actually increased as he was seen as less of a threat by other alphas he encountered as he was so clearly bonded and not interested in seducing their omegas. 

Between missions, they were like any other recently bonded couple; they were rarely apart and spent most nights ensconced in their flat making up for time spent separately. 

In short they loved bonded life and it was with some trepidation that Ainsley was waiting to tell Bond that their honeymoon period had been cut short.

~~~

Ainsley was pacing the foyer of the penthouse when the elevator arrived. 

James stormed towards him, the knot of anxiety in his stomach loosening as he caught sight of his omega.

Ainsley had fainted the day before while Bond was returning from a mission; he had chalked it up to exhaustion and been prepared to argue his way back to work when the doctor congratulated him on his happy news. 

The doctor was an alpha, and didn't need to run a blood test to tell him what had caused the younger man to collapse.

He had been sent home to rest and had actually gone without complaint, now he was trying to find the words to tell James that the unlikely had occurred and he had gotten pregnant outside of heat. 

Funnily enough, he didn't have to say a word.

James had dropped his bags and pulled his omega into his arms, inhaling deeply of his lovers scent. He had rushed straight home from the airport after speaking to Q as he waited for the car service to pick him up. 

He told the agent about his trip to medical and said he had been sent home for rest. The agent heard something off in his tone and caught a cab directly home instead of reporting in, an infraction that would have made Ainsley see red in any situation but this one.

James pulled back from their embrace with a laugh. “I expected to find you at death’s door not life’s!” he spun his bond mate in a happy circle before placing him gently back on his feet.

“You’re not mad?” He asked shyly, out of breath and lightly dizzy.

“How could I be mad? You’re making our dreams come true.”

“Well I didn't get this way on my own.”

“Yeah, we’re making our dreams come true.” He whispered, tilting his head to allow his omega to scent him. 

Ainsley pressed against him, tucking his head beneath James’ chin and holding on tight.

“Bonds vs. the World.”

“They don’t stand a chance.” James gave a watery laugh, unable to remember the last time he had been happy enough to cry. Maybe never; there’s a first time for everything, even happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The end of part two!! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me this long! I'm honored that so many of you like the fic, this is by far my most popular one to date and it's all thanks to you!! I have a third part planned so keep an eye out for updates! What do you think so far? Any pressing questions I haven't answered? Let me know! Comments are like cookies, I can't get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My first series! Let me know how it goes! More to come soon!


End file.
